


This Is My Show

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bela's POV, Canon verse, Edging, Episode: s03e06 Red Sky at Morning, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Sass, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Bela makes it her goal to drag Dean Winchester to bed and as a woman of success, she always manages to get what she wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @rareshipcreationschallenge on Tumblr, Prompt: Watersports
> 
> Written for my challenge on Tumblr, prompt: Fucked My Way Up To The Top by Lana del Rey
> 
> Beta'd by @hideyourdemoneyes (you're the BEST, Dee!)
> 
> Set in the middle of episode 3x06, Red Sky At Morning, making the canon verse bent a bit, but not changing it significantly.
> 
> First time writing DeanBela, first time writing from Bela's POV and first time writing Watesports (not all the way in, but still) so I really hope I did justice ;)

Bloody Winchesters.

It was easy to play a bitch without any feelings, even though it wasn’t entirely true, but pretending that the sight of Dean Winchester in a suit didn’t make me get wet was a completely different story.

Bloody Winchesters with their stupid smug smiles and a ton of daddy issues, looking ridiculously delicious in suits.

Sounded a lot like me though, especially the “daddy issues” part.

Of course, I had to blurt out that he didn’t look as bad and ridiculous in those clothes as he thought and my mind imagined it was smart to cover it with a sexual joke.

What wasn’t funny was the fact that I absolutely meant what I said.

I wasn’t into feelings and all the relationship connected mess, but a “no strings attached” fuck was all I needed lately, especially with my time on earth slowly but surely coming to an end.

I shouldn’t dwell on that, though. That night was all about fun; pretending to be someone I wasn’t and stealing. My usual evening, but I hoped that one would be slightly different from all the others.

I was going to get into the Winchester’s pants, because, why not?

I knew it would be great, then why not try? I had nothing to lose, after all.

* * *

For the whole evening we played a couple and that meant basically acting like two fools: lingering touches, awkward smiles.

God, I hated it.

It made me sick for many reasons, but also jealous, as I knew I would never have it, not with the life that I lead. However, it gave me an opportunity to make Dean as frustrated as I could.

I enjoyed watching him squirm under my touch as my hand accidentally brushed his crotch or shamelessly eyeing my boobs when I bent so that my cleavage was on display.

And that’s how the whole evening went. 

I knew Dean would break at one point or another, he’d never say no to someone like me.

Gorgeous, irresistible, sexy. 

I was someone worth sinning for. I was everything he didn’t have. I had everything, because I never hesitated to fuck someone over, one way or another. No one mattered but me, after all.

I was a challenge for him, because I didn’t fall for his charms at the beginning, when we met. I bet he was rarely ejected by anyone, his ego seemed big enough to fill the whole house we were at.

I just had to keep going, that’s what it’d take.

Oh, did I mention I was always right?

After stealing the Hand of Glory he didn’t even bother to tell Sam we succeeded, leaving his younger brother completely at mercy of the old handsy lady. He dragged me outside, clearly on the edge because of all my ministrations that night, and as he made his way to that precious car of his I chose to follow him.

I had nothing to lose.

“Taking upon my offer from before, I see,” I mocked, earning an eyeroll from Dean.

“Seems so,” was his response as he climbed inside and put the key in the ignition, “if you’re still in.”

“Would I talk about it if I didn’t want it, genius?” I wondered aloud, leaning back in the seat.

I had to admit, this car wasn’t all that bad. It didn’t look like a piece of crap and the seats were comfortable. He didn’t seem like a complete idiot for still driving it, then. Too bad, that takes this subject out of joking.

“Fair enough,” he snorted, glancing at me as I took of the necklace I had on and put it in my purse, stretching my neck afterward.

“What? It’s heavier than it looks,” I said simply.

“Nothing. Nothing at all,” he answered, scratching the back of his head in a nervous manner.

“Good or I’d have to find a way to shut you up,” I challenged, raising my eyebrows at him.

“Really? What would you do?” Dean asked and I fought the urge to roll my eyes at him. 

“Maybe this,” I suggested as I leant forward, my lips brushing against his earlobe, the action earning a gasp from him.

He was already so worked up it was funny, but hell if I didn’t enjoy torturing him.

I attached my mouth to his neck as he willingly gave me access to it and started nibbling one the sensitive skin, licking it slowly afterward.

I moved my hand to his crotch, my fingers fiddling with the zipper and unzipping his pants. I pushed them down a bit, along with his boxers, his cock hardening. He shuddered under my touch, his length growing even more as I palmed him.

He desperately tried to keep his eyes on the road and hands on the wheel; it was quite entertaining to watch. His jaw flexed, his knuckles white and I smirked against his skin at his futile attempts, my fingers tracing silly patterns on the velvety-soft skin of his member.

In no time, we found ourselves outside the place the Winchesters were staying at, his lips crashing into mine as he stopped the car, his action catching me off guard. 

He tasted like the mint gum he was chewing obnoxiously earlier, his hands immediately tangling in my hair, their touch feather-like on my scalp. I moved to straddle his lap, but Dean shook his head no and pulled away, confusing the hell out of me.

Didn’t he say he wanted this? 

“Don’t look at me like I killed a puppy or something. Wait, I bet you wouldn’t mind me doing that, you’re so damaged,” he said, a hint of amusement in his voice, and I couldn’t help but snort,” let’s get inside, I’m not doing this in Baby.”

“Takes one to know one, Dean. Childish, but deal,” was my response, as I got out of the car, my purse in my hands. I waited patiently for him to tuck himself back in his pants, noticing with a triumph that his cheeks got slightly pink.

We walked side by side to the door, the sound of my heels clicking against the pavement the only thing disrupting the silence that casted itself between the two of us.

He fumbled in his pockets to find the key and put it in the lock, twisting it and opening the door. He gestured me to go inside first and I obliged, throwing my purse on the table as he slammed the door shut.

Dean didn’t expect me to pin him to the wall, my palms on his chest, a gasp leaving his lips once his back made the contact with the cold surface. 

I bet he was rarely with a woman who took control; he didn’t seem like that type.

Or, maybe I wasn’t right? Guess I would have to find that out.

It seemed like he couldn’t wait to resume what we were doing earlier, his tongue demanding entrance to my mouth. I gave in, letting him take control of this action.

My hands found their way onto his blazer and I tried to shrug it off his shoulders, lingering a bit to feel the muscles moving under the soft fabric. Fortunately, he took the hint and let it fall to the floor, his large palms roaming over my still-clothed body, setting my skin on fire.

His taste invaded my mouth, that minty-whiskey-musk and overwhelmed me, making me moan into the kiss loudly.

I didn’t care about anything at that moment. The only thing I wanted was to get him naked and writhing under me, begging me for more, pleading for mercy.

I was sure that the sight would make me drip, if I wasn’t already embarrassingly wet.

With one swift movement I tore his dress shirt open, sending the buttons flying across the hallway. 

I bet he didn’t expect that, either.

I pulled away reluctantly, as I needed to take a breath, and he got to work on his pants, getting out of them without a second thought.

I took a second to admire his well-sculpted body, but when I wanted to drop to my knees and get a taste he stopped me again and I thought I was going to growl in frustration.

What the bloody hell?

“There’s a bedroom at the end of the hallway, right opposite to the bathroom. Wait there. I need to take a piss, I’ll be back,” Dean said and I nodded, following him further into the building.

We parted ways as he went to the bathroom on the right and I headed left, to the bedroom, my hand finding the door knob and twisting it slowly.

I took a look around, taking in the unmade bed, bed covers ruffled and messy, a few duffels standing on the floor and the table scattered with lots of papers regarding the whole case.

I don’t know what made me turn around and watch what he was doing, as he didn’t close the door behind him. I couldn’t help but observe, as he stood in front of the toilet, holding his cock in his hand, a yellow-ish stream flowing out of his member. 

His eyes were shut, a look of pure bliss on his face as the liquid flew freely, disappearing from his body.

Who knew this could be such a hot thing to look at? Surely not me.

But there have been more weird things I turned out to be interested in, I was the last person on earth who would be shy or embarrassed over it..

I reached behind me and unzipped my dress, letting it slide to the floor. My bra and panties were next to go, the flimsy fabric already soaked with the evidence of my arousal.

Then, I began walking toward the bathroom, the sound of my heels clicking against the tiled floor making Dean’s attention turn toward me.

He looked startled as he finished pissing, like I walked on something I wasn’t supposed to see and it might’ve been true for some people.

But I wasn’t some people.

“What the hell are you doing? There’s a little thing called priva-,” he didn’t have a chance to finish that one, as I shut him up with a kiss, manoeuvring him so that he was pressed against the wall yet again.

I pulled away fairly quickly and dropped to my knees, flinching as they hit the cold floor. My head was level with his cock now and I wasted no time, leaning forward and licking the tip, savouring the unique taste of his precome mixed with the tiniest hint of something else, something that he didn’t have the time to get rid of; it turned me on even more.

Guess he was right I was damaged.

I opened my mouth, letting the head of his cock rest on my tongue and looked up, finding Dean worrying his bottom lip between the teeth.

I put my hand around the base, hollowing my cheeks and slipping his member inside my mouth in one swift movement, licking the underside. A loud gasp that elicited from his throat was enough of an indication that I was good at what I was doing.

“F-fuck,” was all he had to say as my wet warmth enveloped his length.

That didn’t surprise me, I was awesome at many things. Apparently this counted in, too.

I pulled away slightly and tried to fit as much of him in my mouth as I could, the task being a quite difficult one as Dean turned out to to be well-endowed. His cockiness wasn’t coming from nowhere, after all.

I ended up almost succeeding, letting my tongue swirl freely around his velvety-smooth skin as my cheeks tightened around him, the suction making his length throb in my mouth. He didn’t dare to touch me and that surprised me, but he seemed to respect and understand instantly that I wanted to be in control.

Lucky me, I was in for a treat.

Dean couldn’t help but thrust a bit into my mouth, making the head of his cock hit the back of my throat. I pulled away to avoid gagging and got back to work again, feeling more and more slick appear between my thighs.

I didn’t stop bobbing my head up and down on his length while I brought my fingers between my legs, spreading them slightly and running them slowly over my pussy.

Without a second thought I began rubbing my clit, synchronising the movements with my mouth. I moaned as I felt that tension build up slowly, speeding up a bit, Dean’s cock plunging in and out of my mouth in a record time.

“You’re such a slut, Bela, I had no idea,” he stuttered out and I smirked against him, letting out a frustrated whine. I was getting closer and closer but couldn’t get right there.

He must’ve been close as well, as his hands threaded through my hair and I gave him a slight nod, letting him do whatever he wanted to me. The feeling of him asking for control was intoxicating.

I let go of his length with my hand and slid a finger inside my aching entrance, my back arching slightly from the pleasure.

Dean began fucking my mouth in the earnest then, and it didn’t take much before he exploded, filling my mouth to the brim with his come. I picked up my pace as well, managing to hit the perfect spot and came violently, my legs shaking as I tried to recover while having my mouth full of Dean.

I released his cock with a loud pop, swallowing his seed slowly, then brought my slicked fingers to my mouth and sucked on them, my gaze locked with Dean’s the whole time. 

“Slut,” he said as I got up on the shaky legs and licked my lips.

“Kinky fucker,” was my response, his lips crashing into mine and making me lose balance. 

Fortunately, I managed to dig my hands in his broad shoulders, the action saving me from falling flat on my ass. His palms slid down my back, then under my butt and I jumped up, my legs tangling around Dean’s waist in an instant.

He started walking toward the bedroom, our teeth clashing, tongues mingling relentlessly, our breaths mixing in that passionate kiss. 

Dean tossed me onto the bed unceremoniously, spreading my legs wide with his hands on my thighs. 

“Buckle up, it’s gonna be one hell of a ride,” he said with a smirk and before I had a chance to make a sarcastic remark of any kind, he leaned forward and licked a broad stripe down my clit, the action shutting me up effectively.

He kept trailing nonsense patterns with the wet muscle, intentionally avoiding the two places I needed him the most. I tried to buck my hips up into his face but he was having none of it, his grip on my body so strong I couldn’t move.

Giving up control turned out to be a good idea, too.

He knew what he was doing, though, my legs were shaking before I even realized, I had to give him that.

My breathing became ragged as he thrust his tongue inside me, my walls clenching around almost nothing like a vice. I needed that final push, it was becoming nearly painful to be so close to the edge yet unable to reach it.

I knew I wasn’t going to beg, my pride wouldn’t let me, so I took a deep breath and leaned back, trying to simply take what he gave me. That didn’t turn out to be easy though, and I gave up as his thumb grazed my clit.

“Fuck. Let me come, you idiot,” I stuttered out and he moved his tongue onto my clit, one of his fingers starting to stretch me open.

Dean didn’t bother going slow after that, adding one more finger to the mix, as I was taking one with ease. The pace his digits were moving at was relentless, exactly like the rhythm of his tongue licking around my clit.

It didn’t take long for me to come apart, my back arching from the bed, my knuckles white from the death grip I had on the sheets. A loud scream tore its way out of my throat. My release flooded his fingers, so much pouring out that it made him chuckle.

He slid them out and gave my cunt a few kitten licks, like he wanted to clean up the mess I’d made.

“Knew you would be a screamer,” Dean said a matter of factly once he pulled away and climbed up my body, his face on level with mine.

“Shut the fuck up,” I breathed out, rolling us both over so that I ended up on top of him, my heels falling off my feet and onto the floor with a loud thud.

”You clean?” I wondered and he rolled his eyes at me.

“Who do you think I am, huh?” Dean snorted and I gave him a bitch face, moving myself to straddle him before grasping his hard cock with my hand.

“A man whore, but that’s not what I asked about,” I retorted, sliding my palm up and down his length in a teasing manner.

“Yeah, I’m clean,” he gritted out through clenched teeth, his hands moving onto my thighs and resting there.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” I asked, not giving him a chance to respond as I slowly sank onto his length, feeling my walls stretch around him slowly.

I welcomed the delicious feeling of fullness with a loud moan and didn’t move for a short while, giving myself some time to adjust. I put my palms on Dean’s chest as a way to gain some balance and began riding him, slowly at first, intent on teasing.

It wasn’t long though, before I lost my patience and my moves turned frantic, as if I were literally chasing my release, afraid it would disappear if I wasn’t  fast enough. He started meeting me with his thrusts and we created a rhythm that was making the fire ignite in my insides more and more intensely.

My gaze locked with his and I had to admit he looked dashing.

His pupils were blown wide with lust, only a thin ring of the green visible around them. His hair was disheveled, adding more wilderness to the whole look. His chest was rising and falling fast under my palms, his breathing turning into moans and groans, just like mine.

My walls started fluttering around Dean’s length and his hands moved up, roaming over my body, setting my skin on fire. He pinched my nipples, making them harden and adding even more to all the sensations.

Dean came first, a litany of curses spilling from his lips and I followed suit, feeling his length pulse inside me and fill me up with his come. I couldn’t help but shout, the sound so loud it made my ears ring. His release mixed with mine trickled down my thighs, creating a mess on his body and soaking the bed sheets.

That was intense, I had to admit.

I released his softening cock and rolled to the side, plopping onto the bed next to Dean with a loud sigh.

“Not bad,” I let out, brushing the hair away from my face, a sheen of sweat covering my forehead.

“Not bad? Come on, be a bit more honest,” Dean winked at me and I shook my head in disapproval.

“Fine, it was better than “not bad”. You happy now?” I asked, covering my naked body with a bed sheet.

“Yeah,” was his response, as he closed his eyes and leaned back, his head resting on the pillow.

I sighed, but didn’t let myself relax. I couldn’t fall asleep, I had to get away with the Hand of Glory before Sam came back.

I kept staring at the ceiling and he fell asleep in no time, a soft snoring filling the bedroom. That was my cue to get up, gather my things and get the hell out.

I slipped my heels on and cleaned up the mess between my legs with a bed sheet. I got dressed as fast as possible, groaning a bit as I touched the bruises forming on my thighs.

It would be a nice reminder of how I fucked over Dean Winchester, quite literally.

I fumbled in all the pieces of clothing that were on the floor, smiling triumphantly once I found pieces of Dean’s suit.

Hand of Glory was in one of the blazer’s pockets and I hid it in my purse, making my way down the hallway and out of the house. I closed the door slowly, careful not to make noise, and climbed inside my car, throwing the purse on the seat. Then I took in my appearance in the rearview mirror.

I fixed my hair a bit to make it look less like a rat’s nest and put the key in the ignition, starting the car and driving off to the main route.

Being damaged wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
